


rooted to the place where you sprang from

by milkandhoney



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Other, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've been worried about you."</p><p>Heero nods. The silverware on the coffee table before them dazzles where the light hits it. The tea is too cool to scald but at the right trajectory and speed, a butterknife, a dessert fork, would do justifiable amounts of damage. </p><p>"There should be better things to do with your time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rooted to the place where you sprang from

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalMeowMix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/gifts).



> Woefully unbeta'd but I hope you enjoy!

In the aftermath of war, Quatre remains the boy with a heart made of stars. His slim fingers wrap around the porcelain teacup he holds, brown and healthy in perfect contrast to the ivory. The constant desert sun works its way inside his skin. Does nothing to mar his delicate features. Heero knows it is a calm deception, a habit built from years of keeping the monsters at bay; wide blue eyes became that of a boyish disguise.

It will always feel strange to know there's time to register something as miniscule as eye color. Even when the color matches his own.

Trowa is the first to set his teacup down, carefully lowering it into the plate with a soundless clink. In contrast to Quatre his fingers are as pale as a pile of bones. He places his hands in his lap and lifts his chin.

"We've been worried about you."

Heero nods. The silverware on the coffee table before them dazzles where the light hits it. The tea is too cool to scald but at the right trajectory and speed, a butterknife, a dessert fork, would do justifiable amounts of damage. 

"There should be better things to do with your time." 

"Perhaps. But you've never been one to worry about yourself. There's no merit to us indulging that reckless side of you."

In the soft afternoon light, the room is awash with yellow light, the sun descending past the horizon. The whole world ablaze when it knows its time to go, taking every trace of light until it blackened to cinder.

When did all their 'I's become 'we'? 

_The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions._

Heero's eyes stray to the cake he still hasn't touched. Even this side of him-- this pacified era where he has so much time on his hands they feel like shackles, this side of him looks in a mirror a remembers he is an adult in every way except what he sees before him, can't bring himself to enjoy something as simple and cloying as chocolate cake.

Perhaps he should have asked for fruit.

Perhaps he needed some sort of hobby.

Quatre smiles over the rim of his cup, as if reading his mind, empathy and intuition always ever present. 

"Why do you think we play instruments?"


End file.
